


Lights Out

by euphoric_vibes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoric_vibes/pseuds/euphoric_vibes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oblivious Liam takes home a not drunk at all, semi pining, Louis. Louis plays connect the dots on Liam’s back, and then the lights go out.</p>
<p>
  <i>“Don’t tell me things like that Liam.” Louis tells him. He doesn’t need his face to be seen for it to be known that he’s serious. “Don’t tell me things, or do things, that you won’t do when the lights come on again.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lights Out

Liam offered to drive an unable Louis home. And it’s not that Louis is drunk, he’s not, swears even, he just knows he can’t drive home and the storm outside only makes it worse. Even though Louis pleads, and whines for Harry to drive him instead, Harry takes Niall home, because Niall IS drunk, and that’s when Louis decides that Harry isn’t the favorite anymore. So he’s grumbling obscenities about Harry as Liam helps him out into the car. 

It’s not that Louis doesn’t like Liam. That’s the problem, he likes Liam, he likes Liam more than he should like Liam and he’s now muttering more obscenities about how Liam’s a little shit because how does a person even get to look like that?

Liam. He’s tall, and broad, and strong, and kind, and funny, even though he’s a bit daft sometimes Liam is actually really smart and most of all; Liam’s just so painfully beautiful that Louis decides Liam should be punished for looking so and Louis knows exactly how he should punish him. 

“Fuck.” Louis groans, leaning against the window. 

He sends a glare over at Liam in the driver’s seat, and plugs his ears because Liam’s singing with the radio and Louis just can’t deal with Liam and all his perfectness right now. 

They get to Louis’ flat as safely as possible, the rain is pounding down harder than before and flashes of lightning are lighting up the sky. They get drenched taking the short way from Louis’ car to his building, Louis' whining again about being cold and definitely not looking at the way Liam’s wet shirt is clinging to his body.

“You should stay.” Louis tells Liam as they make it inside Louis door.

“I think I have too.” Liam replies.

Louis nods, choosing to ignore the happy bubble that started to grow in his stomach. 

“Gonna get you something to change into.” he says. “Put on the kettle?”

“Yeah.” Liam then pulls off his wet shirt, and Louis is unashamedly watching as he does so, and Liam gets stuck for a second because his shirt is wet and it’s heavy and sticking to him. Louis bites down hard on his lip to keep the sound in as Liam finally gets the shirt off and drops it to the floor, shaking out his arms on his head to get the excess water off. 

“Something to change into.” Louis says to himself because he is not handling a shirtless Liam for the night. 

Louis strips bare when he’s in his room, drying off with the towel he’d left on his bed from when he showered earlier. The joggers he had on are sitting there too and they still seem clean enough so he tugs those on, going in his closet for a hoodie. He pulls out a fresh pair of sleep pants for Liam, ones that he thinks are Liam’s anyway, and a Henley. 

He finds Liam in the kitchen making not just tea, but, food, and Louis is not okay with a shirtless, still slightly wet Liam making tea and food in his kitchen all domesticated like. When Louis walks around the counter he can see that Liam is not just shirtless, but he’s dropped his jeans too, and yeah, Liam’s briefs are white.

Louis can’t breathe.

“Don’t burn my house down Payne.” Louis threw the clothes on the counter, and walked around Liam to the fridge, he needed to be almost drunk again.

“I’m not as good as Niall and Harry, but, definitely not as bad as you are.” Liam said with a laugh. “I survive.”

Louis sat down at the counter, with wine that he planned on to drink straight from the bottle, Liam put a plate in front of him and Louis is frowning at the perfect omelet Liam had created. 

He sighs, taking a long swig from the bottle. He was definitely not drunk enough to handle this. 

Liam pouts, watching Louis drink it, and then Louis pouts because he’s thinking about how he’d quite like to suck on Liam’s bottom lip. 

“Can you get dressed?” Louis begs, stabbing at the omelet with unnecessary force.

Liam laughs and reaches for the sleep pants to put on, Louis doesn’t watch as Liam so obviously drops his briefs and then puts on the dry bottoms. 

“Harry and Niall are naked around us seventy percent of the time and you’ve got a problem with me being undressed?”

Louis wants to snap at Liam and tell him it’s okay for Harry and Niall to be naked because he’s not attracted to Harry and Niall but he is most definitely attracted to Liam. so yes, he has a real problem with Liam being undressed, in his kitchen, cooking him food.

Louis takes another swig of the wine; by the time he’s done, he sees that Liam still doesn’t have the shirt on.

“You’re killing me Liam.” and Louis knows that he’s whining now.

“It’s too hot. I’m hot.” Liam explains as he devours his omelet.

There’s an extra loud boom of the thunder that Louis swears shakes the windows, it’s like the heavens are agreeing. Liam’s too hot. He finishes his food and Liam reaches over to grab his plate and turns to put in the sink, and Louis is unashamedly checking out Liam’s back and then he decides.

“I want to play connect the dots on your back Liam.” 

“What?” Liam’s eyebrows pull in. 

Louis slides off the stool, and grabs a red sharpie from the cup he keeps all his pens in, with the bottle of wine still clutched in his hand, he only slightly stumbles over to the couch.

“Flat on the couch Payne.” Louis points.

Liam rolls his eyes but does what Louis says and he lies on his stomach on the couch, tucking a pillow under his chin. Louis straddles him then, perching himself right on Liam’s bum so that he’s got access to the entire span of his back and shoulders, and yeah, Louis' still not drunk enough for this. So he takes one more swig of the wine before he sets it on the table and then uncaps the sharpie. 

“Alright Payne, don’t fucking move.” Louis orders.

“So demanding.” Liam retorts, but Louis can tell he’s smiling.

Louis leans over Liam takes the sharpie to one of the beauty marks on Liam’s right shoulder, he decides not to quite connect the dots but he numbers them first, and then works out a pattern. Liam squirms a few times at the touch of the marker to his back, but he likes the feel of Louis fingers tracing along his skin.

“Stop moving you dick.” Louis mutters. Liam wiggling underneath him is not helping at all.

“It tickles.” Liam complains. 

Louis marks out a square, and an odd looking diamond, and Louis thinks he wants to name these dots on Liam’s back like they’re constellations or something. He chats away to Liam about all the marks, telling him that he ought to get it pictured and framed because his back is a special piece of artwork. Louis is only half way done when he decides he can’t defile Liam’s body anymore, so he takes to tracing with his fingers again. He’s wondering how Liam’s back can be so soft, but be firm with muscle at the same time. It’s not just his back, but his sides too, and Louis follows the curve of Liam’s spine that leads in his pants.

“You’ve got dimples you know.” Louis says fondly, stroking his thumbs over them. He’s not sure why his voice is so quiet.

“So I’ve heard.” Liam replies just as quietly.

“What else have you heard?” Louis asks.

“I dunno, what’ve you got to tell me?”

Louis doesn’t know how this happened, how he’s got one of his best friends laid out in front of him, but not just his best friend, but, his best friend that he’s wanted to have as a lot more than a friend. He’s got him quite literally in his hands, and they’re alone, and the only sound now is the thunder outside and the beat of the rain against the windows. Louis thinks he’s only going to get Liam like this just once, so he’s going to make the most if it.

So with his heart pounding in his chest, and his entire friendship strung out on the line with Liam; he leans down, aiming for the four set of beauty marks that are nestled right in the middle of Liam’s spine. 

The same second that Louis lips meets Liam’s skin, there’s an extra loud clap of thunder, and then lightening, and then the lights go out. 

They’re cast into complete darkness and Louis thanks the stars above, because he felt Liam tense up under him, and he doesn’t want to see the look on Liam’s face.

Louis doesn’t move, he’s not positive that he’s even breathing; it feels like days before he feels Liam shift under him again. Liam pressing into him.

“Keep going then.” he says.

Nope, he definitely wasn’t breathing because the sharp breath of air that he lets out startles him, almost. But, he can’t not do what Liam tells him to. 

So his lips meet Liam’s skin again, and then again, Louis kisses all the way up Liam’s back, to his shoulders, and then pauses, pushing his fingers through the back of Liam’s hair and tugging a bit.

He lets out a little whine and presses his forehead into Liam’s shoulder.

“You shouldn’t have let me do that.” he tells him.

“Why?” Liam is genuinely confused.

Louis shakes his head against him.

“Because, I’m not going to want to stop.” he says.

It’s quiet for a minute, and it’s a long minute, and Louis actually hopes that the rain will break through his roof and wash him away.

“Well.” Louis feels Liam swallow. “What if I don’t want you to stop.” 

Louis might have stopped breathing again.

Liam turns over under him, and his arms wrap around Louis’ waist and pulls him up a little further up his body, their legs easily tangle with each other.

“Don’t tell me things like that Liam.” Louis tells him. He doesn’t need his face to be seen for it to be known that he’s serious. “Don’t tell me things, or do things, that you won’t do when the lights come on again. Because there are a lot of things I’ve wanted to tell, and do, for a long time now. You taking it back when the lights come back will hurt worse than if you hadn’t done it at all.”

“Louis.” Liam whispers and his hands find Louis’ face in the dark, he feels the frown on Louis face and he strokes it away. 

“You know I wouldn’t hurt you like that.” he tells Louis.

“Not on purpose.” Louis replies.

“Not ever.” Liam insists. He wishes he could see Louis. So he can reassure him with his eyes, so that he knows Liam means it. 

“Don’t spare my feelings Liam okay, I know you’re too polite to reject me, that’s one the worst best things about you. But I’d rather have you reject me then lead me on. I won’t be able to handle that, Liam-

“Louis.”

“Just tell me, right now, and it’d be okay, this can quite literally stay in the dark and it’d be okay, nothing would change, and I wouldn’t hold it against you, you just have to tell me I promise-”

“Lou.”

“Things can’t be weird between us Liam. I want more of you but I can’t lose you as one my best friends, so to make it easier on everyone-”

Liam cuts Louis off by pressing his lips to Louis‘, he’s glad he had such good aim in the dark. Louis lets out a surprised little squeak because, Liam is kissing him.

Liam is kissing him.

Louis kisses him back, because if this is all that he’s going to get, he’s going to enjoy it. Louis kisses him and puts his entire being into it, he doesn’t want to forget it, he might be trying a little hard to make sure Liam doesn’t forget it either. He remembers his thought from earlier when Liam pouted, and Louis almost roughly sucks Liam’s bottom lip into his mouth and bites hard. It pulls a small moan from Liam and Louis likes it so he does it again, even a little harder and Liam gasps, Louis takes that opportunity and slips his tongue in with Liam’s.

Louis is probably setting himself up just to fall, but he doesn’t care, he’s in a fierce snog with Liam, and Liam’s holding him, and he’s got his hands tucked under Liam’s shoulders and he thinks he could die right now and he’d be absolutely fine with it.

They don’t slow until they’re losing their breath, and they need air, even then, they’re both reluctant to end it. Liam licks slow into Louis’ mouth, and Louis is working on that damn bottom lip of his again. Liam’s stroking Louis’ back underneath the hoodie and it’s with a pouting whimper that Louis finally pulls away, pressing his forehead against Liam‘s. They’re breathing in each other’s air, and Liam goes in again for a few more soft pecks. 

“Liam.” Louis breathes, hiding his face into Liam’s neck. “You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do that.” 

Before Liam can say anything, the lights flicker back on, he squints at the sudden brightness, though it had only been one lamp that was on to begin with. He had just adjusted to the dark. He feels Louis stiffen in his arms, and his breath catch. Liam doesn’t even think twice about it, before he’s turning himself and Louis so that Louis is the one on the couch now. Louis lets out a displeased sound when Liam pulls away from him, so that Louis’ not hiding in his neck anymore.

It’s hard for him to look up at Liam, and even then, he’s not even looking right at Liam, he’s looking past him almost. Liam sees the worry, the fear in his eyes, he doesn’t like that, he doesn’t want Louis to look like that, feel like that. Not ever.

“The lights are on.” Liam states.

“Yeah.” Louis mutters sadly. 

“The lights are on, and I don’t want to take anything back.” he says. 

Louis’ eyes light up and Liam smiles, ducking down again to pull Louis into a kiss. It’s not as desperate this time, they’ve got time now, Louis hopes anyway, so they just steal a few lazy kisses with each other until Louis pushes him away.

“Have you quite finished?” Louis asks. 

“Not at all.” Liam answers, going in for Louis’ lips again.


End file.
